<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error 404 Not Found by gurengee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392992">Error 404 Not Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/gurengee'>gurengee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fuwa TsunTsun, Gen, Kissing, Naki is too serious, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/gurengee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kissing sounds dangerous." They said in a flat tone, starting that speech as if they were talking about the weather. Fuwa opened his eyes wide, turning in the direction of Naki, who looked back inexpressibly at the Rider.</p><p>Naki learn what a kiss is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Naki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Error 404 Not Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea in my head for days, hope you'll like it!<br/>Thank you so much to Dizzy (dizzy1967@Ao3) for beta reading this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence reigned in the hospital room, interrupted only by the rustle of the pages of a book and a humming noise coming from the Humagear called Naki; it was the second day of Fuwa's hospitalization, the man was feeling much better but doctors had insisted that he rest at least one more day. He could have managed very well on his own, but inexplicably he had found himself with a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>nurse</span>
  </em>
  <span>” - which he had absolutely no need of - but, according to Yua, a little company was not harmful.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa had to admit it: by comparison, what annoyed him most wasn’t the fact that Naki was part of the enemy faction, but rather knowing that the Humagear knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him, every detail of his life. The man couldn't accept it, but for the moment he was stuck between the four walls of a hospital room with the only Humagear on the face of the Earth with the ability to make him feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other way, Naki seemed perfectly at ease as they quickly flipped through the pages of books and magazines that Yua had brought to Fuwa to spend the time, but the man hadn't even paid attention to them; Naki moved their eyes imperceptibly, analyzing many words per second, seemed to be absorbed in that world of words and paper, until they suddenly froze, lifting his gaze from that book and finally turning to Fuwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kissing sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>." They said in a flat tone, starting that speech as if they were talking about the weather. Fuwa opened his eyes wide, turning in the direction of Naki, who looked back inexpressibly at the Rider.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa pondered for a few seconds on the best answer to give, that was a subject he preferred to avoid if possible, but the stare of the Humagear seemed to give no escape; looking at the cover of the book that Naki held in his hands, Fuwa finally managed to understand the matter: a romance novel... Also of very bad quality. He began to seriously doubt Yua's taste, and while finally realizing why she was still single, he was surprised that she might actually be interested in that kind of literature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mustn't believe what's written on there, it's all nonsense for young girls." He replied with indifference, realizing that perhaps he was generalizing and after all he couldn't put a word in such a speech; the answer seemed to arouse interest in Naki, whose eyes suddenly shone, almost as if Fuwa had activated some strange mechanism in them, or perhaps they were simply analyzing his words? This second option scared him even more, to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're talking like an experienced adult, but a careful analysis of your past… Shows that you've never kissed a single person </span>
  <em>
    <span>in your entire life</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with an overwhelming silence, during which Fuwa endeavored to invent a plausible excuse, but every word died on the tip of his tongue; Naki reclined their head slightly, observing Fuwa's awkward reaction, which had reached a more human complexion compared to a few minutes earlier. Was he getting better, or was he feeling sick, instead? Naki didn't care much, since they had acquired their own body, but it was thanks to Fuwa that they had been able to move around and see the world around them until then.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa was so caught up in his frustration with the humiliation and he didn't realize that in the meantime Naki had abandoned the book, approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. Considering that he had "hosted" Naki in his body for years, that closeness in comparison was nothing, but at that moment Fuwa was exposed enough to feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, his reflexes even in that situation were remarkably quick, enough to allow him to move back on the bed, considering that he was used to keeping his guard up at all times and even more so in a situation like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While kissing, hypothalamus and pituitary works in order to increase the production of endorphins, the molecules of well-being. Dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and adrenaline, involve the human body making it feel excited, happy."<br/>
</span>
  <span>The words came out of Naki's mouth as if they were taking a biology exam, Fuwa literally stood open-mouthed, immediately shrugging off the dumb expression he was probably showing off to the other and regaining the tough guy mask he was constantly flaunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think a Humagear can experience these feelings, so why are you so intrigued?" He slowly scanned the first part of the sentence, as if to underline the profound difference between himself and the other. Naki didn't seem offended, but rather jumped at the chance and was very witty "I want to find out if that's really true”.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa didn't even have time to think, he ended up choking on his own saliva and started coughing. Honestly, he would have preferred to choke to death, but even before he realized that thought, his hand moved towards the water bottle on the bedside table from which he took long sips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the cough had subsided, he turned again to Naki, who had remained impassive during all that time. If the Humagear had never moved until then, he unexpectedly bent forward, pinning both of Fuwa's wrists onto the mattress, </span>
  <span>making it nearly impossible to move.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Naki's expression changed, or at least, for the first time since he had crossed their eyes, they seemed to have really intimidating intentions, so much so that they dangerously approached Fuwa's face, the latter instinctively bent his face sideways, finding Naki's lips printed on one cheek. <em>That was close</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <b>can't</b>
  <span> kiss someone you have no interest in!" Unexpectedly Fuwa was able to respond to Naki's action, trying to stay as far away from each other's faces as possible, although it was rather difficult considering the proximity now beyond the limit of normal personal distance. Naki's expression clearly revealed that they had no idea what Fuwa was saying, another reason for the man's disheartenment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, certain gestures imply certain feelings in human beings. There are details that you Humagear cannot understand, or at least, no matter how much your intelligence may approach or surpass human intelligence, you lack a heart and all the more so the ability <em>to</em> -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Fuwa tried to break free from Naki's grip, then clenched his fists - </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span> -  arousing interest in Naki who had looked at him with a flat expression until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand what you're saying Fuwa Isamu. But if I'm honest, it's funny to hear certain speeches from a person like you who had no chance to express his feelings other than anger and resentment." Touché. That was clearly a dig, Fuwa was about to reply but suddenly, catching him off guard, Naki was able to erase the distance created by obtaining the contact that they had been desperately seeking after until that moment.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa immediately realized that on contact with his own, Naki's lips had exactly the same shape as his, but otherwise they were as cold as steel in contrast to their softness. Although Naki must have been the most inexperienced of the two, they seemed to be able to lead him to the desired angle as if they had kissed countless times before, or were the Humagears able to acquire information about this sort of thing in record time?<br/>
</span>
  <span>He hated to admit it, but Fuwa realized only after several minutes that he was finally free, he had lost track of his surroundings and had naively lowered his guard; at that moment there were only Naki's lips, their long eyelashes, their pronounced cheekbones - and even before he could go on with strange thoughts about a Humagear, Fuwa abruptly broke off contact, placing both hands on Naki's shoulders and pushing them away from himself, the latter reacted as if they had received a strong electric shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The heart beats faster, the cheeks turn red due to dilated blood vessels, the breath is more labored due to the increased amount of oxygen sent to the brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuwa hated even admitting to himself that he had experienced all those effects in first person at the moment, he felt really too confused and scared by himself to respond to that detailed analysis of Naki until - fortunately for him - Yua peeped out the door, being surprised to find the two of them on the bed.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Am I… interrupting <em>something</em>?" She asked  uncertainly, better to say completely confused, Naki replied without batting an eyelid "We were kis -" but couldn’t finish the sentence because Fuwa was quick enough to put his hand over Humagear's mouth, stopping them before they could reveal that secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YAIBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That situation was embarrassing enough for him, but Yua wasn't even aware of it; when she took her leave, Fuwa was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, taking an indignant look at Naki.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Talk to someone about that and I'll take you apart bolt by bolt, ok?" That threat didn’t seem to frighten the other, who merely shrugged their shoulders, not perceiving the human known as Fuwa Isamu as a threat.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuwa took advantage of that brief silence to put his thoughts back together, realizing how wrong it was what he had allowed Naki to do, what he had done, going against his ideals. He gritted his teeth, clutching the sheets in his hands with more strength than he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking about his feelings would have been impossible, if not nerve-wracking; he felt conflicted, frustrated, angry, but at the same time he realized that if he wanted to, he would have been able to escape from that situation before it degenerated. Or perhaps he was overreacting, simply felt too proud to admit that - for his part - he had actually felt something.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Naki put his hand on their chest, where a heart would have beaten if they had been a human, and slowly shook the head. Fuwa didn't react at first, but he expected it because if there was one thing that distinguishes Humans from Humagear, it was the heart, but he decided not to tread on this detail again. Maybe he could still make up for it, after all, Aruto had taught him that not all Humagears were dangerous killing machines, certainly they would never get to the point of feeling like a normal human being, but some of them were particularly close to it. <em>Maybe there was a way to</em>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oxytocin makes you want to kiss again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>